Magic 8 Ball
by Rochelleteentitan
Summary: The Titans go to the store and Starfire discovers the wonders of a Magic 8 Ball. Of course, the naive alien girl doesn't exactly understand that a Magic 8 Ball isn't ALWAYS right. RobStar One-shot! Please read and review!


Okay, i know i should be updating I want to be with you forever, but I STILL have writers block. Don't worry though, the story will be finished although it might be shorter then I originally planned. Anyway, I've had this idea for a few weeks and I HAD to write it. Couple is Robin/Starfire, again. Anyway, it's called Magic 8 Ball, read and review!

disclaimer: Is this really necessary? You know I don't own anything.

"We...we..we..finally got it! Super Zombie Ninja Showdown 14!" Beast boy exclaimed excitely as he triumphantly held the video game over his head. The Titans were at the store so they could get the newest video game for their GameStation ( I heard that was what it's called somewhere.......) The store they were at had everything from furniture to baby clothes. Yes, Floor-Mart had everything. (Get it? Floor-mart? Wal-Mart? Yeah, I'm pretty lame.)

"Great." Raven said sarcastically in her emotionless voice. "Can we please leave now?" Raven asked as she stared longily at the door.

"We're already here so we might as well look around." Robin said. Beast boy, Cyborg and Starfire nodded to show their agreement.

Raven sighed. "Fine. I'm going to be looking at the books." Raven mumbled as she walked off. Beast boy and Cyborg immediantly ran to the video games and started looking through them like maniacs. With three of the five Titans gone, I think we all know who that leaves. Robin and Starfire stared at each other for a second.

"Uh..you want to walk around the store?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded enthustiastically. Robin smiled and him and Starfire walked in the opposite direction of Cyborg and Beast boy.

After wandering around the store for awhile, and Robin explaining random items to Starfire, they found themselves in the toy section. Robin was looking at the many versions of Monopoly (Seriously, how many versions are there?) When Starfire walked up to him. "Friend Robin, what is this?" Starfire asked as she handed Robin the object she had been looking at.

Robin glanced at the item and then looked back at Starfire. "It's a Magic 8 Ball." Robin said. Seeing the confused expression on Starfire's face, he decided to continue. "It's kinda like a fortune teller. You ask it a question, and then you shake it and your answer comes up." Robin said as he demostrated by shaking the Magic 8 Ball. The bubbles cleared and the blue triangle said Ask Again. Robin was about to go into more detail, but a loud screeching noise redirected their attention.

Coming down the aisle (all dressed in white. Lol. This is what happens when you have chips late at night....) were Beast boy and Cyborg riding display bikes. "I'm going to beat you BB!" Cyborg yelled as he started pedaling faster trying to get in front of BB. He was almost succesful in doing so, but at the last second Beast boy rammed his bike into Cyborg's. Cyborg's bike swerved and almost hit Starfire and Robin, who were still standing in the same spot watching the chaos unfold around them. Robin quickly tackled Starfire as Cyborg sped past, barely missing the pair. 

A teenage boy who worked at the store ran after Cyborg and Beast boy. "Wait!! you can't ride the display models in the store!" The boy shouted. He then panted and hurried after them. Robin, finally realizing he was on top of Starfire, quickly got up blushing. He mumbled something about finding Beast boy and Cyborg and then hurried after Cyborg, Beast boy , and the employee.

Starfire got up and dusted herself off. She walked over and picked up the Magic 8 Ball which Robin had dropped in the process of getting them out of the way. She shook it gently and watched the blue bubbles. 'Hmmm....what to ask...' Starfire thought. "Umm. Excuse me Mr. Magic 8 Ball, I have a question." Starfire said. Of course, the Magic 8 Ball didn't respond. Starfire continued anyway. "Will my sister ever forgive me for putting her in jail?" Starfire asked. She shook the Magic 8 Ball and waited anxiously for the answer. Don't count on it. Starfire sighed, but that was expected. "I have another question. You see, I think of Friend Robin as more than just a friend. and I want to tell him, but if I did and he didn't feel the same way, our friendship would be ruined forever. So, my question is, does Robin feel the same way about me as I feel about him? " Starfire concluded. She shook the Magic 8 Ball and stared at the Magic 8 Ball as she waited for the reading. What she saw made her eyes tear up.

No. That was all it said. No. Who knew one little word could hurt you so badly? Starfire choked back a sob. "Hey." Robin said as he came up behind her. "It took me awhile, but I finally caught up with those two idiots." Robin said proudly. He noticed Starfire lacked her normal happiness. "What's wrong?" Robin asked. His question seemed to knock her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful! Will we be leaving now?" Starfire siad. Robin raised an eyebrow, but decided not to push the subject. 

"Sure, I'll go find Raven." Robin said as he went off to find her.

Starfire looked at the Magic 8 Ball sadly. "Well, does he have feelings for someone else then?" Starfire asked, a hint of anger in her voice. She shook the Magic 8 Ball and waited for an answer. Yes. "Well, who could it be?" Starfire asked herself outloud. She suddenly gasped. Raven. It had to be Raven. Raven and Starfire were practically the only girls he knew. And they had so much in common. She felt more tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and walked after Robin, leaving the Magic 8 Ball on the counter.

After walking in silence for a few minutes they found Raven and then had to pick up BB and Cyborg from the Security Center, where they kept the trouble makers.

During the ride home Starfire stared out the window sadly. She liked Robin so much and the Magic 8 Ball of wisdom had told her the truth about Robin's feelings. He only thought of her as a friend, as a team mate, as the strange little alien girl. She sighed and slumped down in her seat. Cyborg glanced at her from the rearview mirror. "What has you so depressed?" Cyborg asked. Starfire shrugged as if to say nothing. Cyborg returned to driving.

When they got back to the tower Cyborg and Beast boy immediantly plugged in their new video game and Raven went to her room to read her new book. Robin walked into the kitchen to put some of the food they had bought into the fridge. Starfire was watching Beast boy and Cyborg play their video game and again, sighed loudly. By now, Robin knew something was wrong, and he intended to find out what. "Star, can you come her for a minute?" Robin asked as sweetly as he could. She abandoned her spot on the couch and went to the kitchen where Robin was waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Nothing is wrong Friend Robin." Starfire said, putting extra emphasis on the friend part. Robin gave her a look that said 'I know you're lying.' Starfire sighed and decided to tell him the truth. "Well, you remeber the Magic 8 Ball you showed me?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded. "Well, I asked it a personal question and then answer kinda upset me." Starfire confessed as she stared at the ground.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Well?" He asked. She looked up at him with a confused expression. "What did you ask it?" Robin asked.

Starfire blushed. "T..that is not of very much importance." Starfire stammered as she once again looked down at the floor.

Robin raised her chin with his hand. "You know you can tell me anything." He said softly.

Starfire took a deep breath. "I asked the Magic 8 Ball about your feelings for me." Starfire admitted. Robin looked confused. "I like you as more then a friend. And I asked the Magic 8 Ball if you felt the same way and it said no." Starfire finished as she pulled away from hin. She expected him to be embarrased or something and tell her how he didn't want to be her frined anymore and then leave quickly, which is why she was confused when he smiled.

"I didn't really explain the Magic 8 Ball very well did I?" Robin said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Starfire looked confused so he continued. "What the Magic 8 Ball says isn't always true. Infact, usually it's wrong. It's just for fun really." Robin explained.

Starfire seemed to fell a little better. "So, in this case was it right?" Starfire asked nervously.

Robin smiled and pulled her closer to him. "It couldn't have been more wrong." He whispered right before he kissed her.

Awwww!!!!! Wasn't that cute!!!!! Remember, this is a one shot and won't be continued. Please tell me what you think!!!! Flames are always accepted because they help the review count!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
